


Sick Day

by mynameiskohaku



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Ahhhhhhhhh fluffy caring Dan, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameiskohaku/pseuds/mynameiskohaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're sick and Dan takes care of you. I just wanted to write fluffy domestic Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

You were sick, something Danny noticed almost immediately when you wouldn't touch your food at your shared favorite sushi place. It was your anniversary, you just couldn't let him down, so instead you put on a brave face and tried to eat. This proved to be harder than you thought, the first piece of sushi was hard enough, but then came your sashimi. Normally this was your favorite fresh cold fish, warm white rice the contrast made it to die for. Which is exactly what you were doing, dying for it. You ate about half your plate of sliced fish before trying to play it off as though you were full. Much to your dismay Dan was definitely not buying it, but got the rest of your food boxed and took you home.   
Once home he interrogated you with every measure of determining sickness. Thermometers were out under tongues, and hands to foreheads 3, 4, even 5 times just so he could be sure.

"Dahn uhm fine." You slurred from the thermometer behind your tongue.

"You are most certainly not." He concluded nodding thoughtfully as he removed the thermometer from your mouth.

"It's just a stomach ache." You assured him trying to wave him away as you turned to head into your shared bedroom. Your escape was halted, long fingers were curled gently around your wrist, more of a suggestion than a demand.

"Look, I'm not saying let's go to the doctor. But I'm saying let's go to the doctor." He suggested, as though you were a scared animal that might run away at any moment.

"Leigh." You mumbled sternly. "I'm fine, this is just a passing stomach ache. If it's still around tomorrow we'll head to the doctors, but let's give a day before we waste money on what could be nothing. Okay baby?"

You reached up to gently run your fingers through his hair, you were straining not to get on your tiptoes. Dan leaned down instead, allowing you to stroke his hair. His eyes were closed both in contemplation and enjoyment of your gentle movements.

"Alright darling, but you have to promise me something." His eyes were open in what could only be aptly described as a puppy dog stare.

"With a face like that how could I say no?" You groaned quickly kissing the bridge of his nose causing him to crinkle his nose in response. "I promise. What do you want me to do babe?"

Suddenly a pair of arms swept you into the air.  
"No working. Stay in bed." He declared carrying you over and subsequently plopping you down on the bed.

"Alright, alright." You chuckled, tucking yourself under the covers.

"Good! I'll be back in in a few with some soup." He grinned before dashing off to the kitchen.

You smiled, shaking your head at him. Truly you were lucky to have such an energetic boyfriend. You took out your phone, got comfortable in bed, and began scrolling twitter.

True to his word Danny returned a short 20 minutes later. Gratefully you took the soup and gulped down a spoonful of it. Immediate regret took hold of you.

Dan looked at you expectedly, he wanted to know what you thought but wouldn't ask. Instead of answering you smiled at him.

'Dan's not really a great cook.' You thought forcing down another spoonful of chicken broth to soothe your stomach. 'It's the thought that counts though...'

"Good?" Dan inquired finally breaking the silence. His eyes told you what you needed to know.

He knew. He knew you didn't like it but he also knew you'd choke it down to make him happy.

"It's, uh, good yeah."

"But...?"

"It's kinda bland." You admitted, gulping down another spoonful.

"You don't have to eat it..." He murmured gently running his fingers through his hair in distress. "I can go out and get some canned stuff or something."

"It's not that bad Leigh. It's helping, I promise. You don't have to go get anything." You assured him. For emphasis you finished of the mug of soup he brought for you.

"Don't blame me when you get sicker." He sighed, climbing into bed next to you.

You set down your mug and chucked.  
"I won't. But you can't blame me when you get sick."

He propped himself up on his elbows.   
"Oh yeah?" He challenged, leaning in until your noses touched. You waited patiently for him to lose patience and kiss you, planning to fake him out and kiss him on the cheek at the last moment. He caught you by surprise however, cupping your cheek and kissing you quickly.

"Danny!" You cried playfully swatting him away.

"Aw, does baby not like kisses?" Dan grinned wide and curled you into his arms.

"Baby never said that."

"Then what does baby want?"

"Baby wants cuddles."

"Then cuddles she will get." Danny snuggled you in closer if that was even possible and made a show of kissing the top of your head before settling down.

You turned in his arms until you were comfortably nestled into his chest.  
"I could stay like this all day..." You sighed.

"Let's stay like this then."

You drank in his affection, and couldn't stop the smile that broke across your face.

"I'd like that."

 


End file.
